Angel
by BlueMyst19
Summary: Sam dies. Will Danny be able to handle it? Based off Angel by Sarah McLaughlan. DS. Not really a songfic...


-1**Angel**

**Repost: just a repost, minimal changes. Don't ask why I took it down.**

**Yeah, that song by Sarah McLachlan. It's one of my most favorite songs ever and I thought it would be perfect for a DannyxSam tragedy. Yes, I also know this has been done before, but I'm entitled to at least one cliché fic, I think… and I was just so inspired.**

**You know what's really funny… this fic and You're Beautiful are both kind of sad. I used to write romantic comedies all the time… I wonder what happened. Hmm… whatever. The next one-shot I try will hopefully be humorous to get out of all this angst…**

**Anyhoo, enjoy the fic!**

**Edit! Again: Guinivere Sage helped me out by critiquing. Although critiques sting quite a lot, I do really, really, really appreciate them! I took out the lyrics because she was right about that. It makes the story flow better. I tried my best to edit... so I hope you all enjoy!**

Danny Fenton was never quite the same again after Sam died. Well, you probably wouldn't be either if the girl you called your best friend and secretly loved died. For many months, Danny had wandered the Ghost Zone, trying to find his lost love, to have a second chance to tell her he loved her. She'd used her last breath to tell him that she loved him, but died before he could tell her that he felt the same way. He searched desperately for a way to make things better, to bring her back. But in the end, she wasn't there.

Clockwork watched Danny wander the ghost zone for as long as he could before finally telling the halfa something he shouldn't have. He told him that Sam was not a ghost. Only people with anger, pain, sadness, or unfinished business became ghosts. Sam died saving him, she told him how she felt. She was at peace when she died. She became an angel.

But Danny wasn't at peace. Far from it. No matter how much he tried to ignore it, his tormented mind would not let go of the idea that if he had somehow been better, if he had been quicker, stronger, anything, Sam would not have died. In Danny's mind, her death was his fault and he had to find some way to fix it. Because he was the hero. That's what heroes did: they saved their maidens against impossible odds, even death. Life, he found though, was no heroic Greek myth, just a Shakespearean tragedy: where everyone the hero cared about died. And he fell into a deep depression. He fell so far and so hard. Fell to the point where most people give up, fell to where his heart ache so much that it hurt to pull his heavy body from the bed every morning. Some mornings he didn't even bother.

After a long time, when all his efforts to get his love back failed, he was frantic to find some way to forget her. The only thing that would even get him up in the morning was the possibility that that day would be the day he finally died. He became reckless, seeking out enemies in the Ghost Zone, each time hoping one would kill him. Yet each time, he lived... if you could call what he did living. When ghosts didn't make him forget he, he turned to other things. Alcohol first, but that didn't work because his liver couldn't handle it. He'd ended up in the hospital getting berated by a doctor and his parents and most especially, Jazz. He did not wish to repeat that episode. And he couldn't stand the taste. Next he tried dating, speed dating really. Every girl he ever met, though, he compared to Sam and in his mind, none of them could ever hold a candle to his lost love. In the end, he just wound up thinking about Sam more than he had before.

When nothing worked, he just went flying a lot. It was all he could do, just get away, try to escape for awhile. He would dive dangerously toward the ground, as though jumping off a cliff, but somehow managed to survive his suicide dives, as though some unseen force would turn him intangible just before he would hit the ground. Danny always wrote it off as something he had done and called himself a coward.

But one clear, calm night, he came back Sam was there, in his room, solid enough to hold. He embraced her with all his might. Danny didn't question it at all. If he was hallucinating, he hoped to God no one ever stopped him. If he was dreaming, he wished to the heavens that he would sleep forever. But most of all, he hoped and wished and prayed it was real.

"Sam! Is it really you! Please tell me it's you!" He cried, tears sliding unbidden down his face.

Sam gave him a small, warm smile. "It's me, Danny."

"What are you doing here? Never mind! It doesn't matter! You're back and that's all I care about!" He embraced her tighter and kissed her over and over again, feeling the sadness he'd felt for years lifting.

"No, Danny. I'm here because He saw how much you were hurting and your suicide attempts and He told me to come back and try to talk some sense into you." Sam hated to make him so happy with her return and then tell him that she had to leave again. That was the hardest part. She knew from the beginning it would be the hardest part.

"No, you're here now and you can't leave me again," he pleaded. "I won't let you..."

Sam gazed at him lovingly and stroked his face with her soft, pale hand. He was still the same. "Oh, Danny, what are you so afraid of? Why would it be so bad to go on with your life?"

Tears flowed harder down Danny's cheeks as he reached up to clasp her hand to his face. "I'm afraid of this... abyss... that I see every time I dream. I can't move on with my life, Sam, because you were- you are my life."

Sam stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. "I didn't die thinking that you didn't love me, Danny." She wrapped her arms around him as the two sunk to the floor. Sam cradled him in her lap as he cried, and even though there was no reason to, she cried as well.

"I'm so tired, Sam," Danny confessed after a few moments.

"Of what?"

"Of everything. Of the ghost attacks, of my family, of my friends..."

"I'm tired of pretending to be happy around everyone. I'm tired of trying to pretend I'm over you when I'm still so in love with you and... I'm tired of living that lie... I'm tired of getting rid of one ghost only to turn around and have another one on my back," he continued. "I'm tired of living without you, Sam. I just want to sleep now."

Sam petted his raven hair tenderly. "I know, Danny, I miss you too, but you have to hang on a little longer." She rocked him gently back and forth, rubbing his back comfortingly. "Just a little longer. I know you can do it."

"I'm not so sure, Sam... there are so many times when I just want to give in... give up... be with you again."

Sam knew what he really meant. "Don't do that, Danny. If you do, we'll never be together, I can promise you that. Things will only be worse if you give up. Besides, you can't give up. You're the hero. The hero hangs on until the bitter end," she added brightly, trying to lighten the mood a little. She knew she was never good at that, though. Lightening the mood was Tucker's job. Sam's was to make sarcastic remarks.

Danny risked a small smile at her.

"See! You smiled and nothing bad happened!" Sam exclaimed and kissed him again.

"I love you, Sam. That's all I ever wanted to tell you. I love you."

"I know, Danny," she pulled herself closer to him. "It's only for a little while longer. I promise, it's only just a little longer," she kissed him softly, just to reassure him.

"How much longer, Sam?"

"Soon, but not yet. Just because you're ready, it doesn't mean everyone else is."

Danny nodded and understood. He had been selfish, neglecting everyone else when they all needed each other the most. He wasn't the only one who was hurting and he had to make amends. He would and he could wait until it was time to be with Sam again. "How long can you stay?"

"Just tonight," Sam answered.

"That's..." Danny paused. He was going to say that it wasn't enough time, but then he thought of the eternity they would have very soon. "That's long enough," he said and pulled Sam under the covers of his bed with him. It would be the first time they'd ever slept in the same bed together. "That's just long enough."

Sam smiled as she cuddled into him. She hadn't come back just for Danny; she'd needed him, too. Even though she knew he loved her, she wanted to hear him say it; she needed him to hold her again. She had gone so long without his touch. But she also wanted him to understand, now he did and she was content.

That night, Sam slept better than she ever had before, curled up in Danny's arms, dreaming peacefully of old memories. Danny, on the other hand, stayed awake for a long time, watching the girl he loved sleep serenely next to him. After awhile, though, he fell asleep too, sleeping as deeply as she was.

_in the arms of an angel_

_far away from here_

_from this dark cold hotel room_

_and the endlessness that you fear_

_you are pulled from the wreckage_

_of your silent reverie_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort here_

In the morning, when Danny awoke, Sam was gone. Her scent still lingered in the air, but other than that, she was gone. Danny wasn't as upset as he might have been, though. Things could only get better now. Their eternity would come soon enough and Danny could wait until then. There were things he had to take care of first. He'd hit rock bottom and now it was his job to save everyone else as Sam had saved him. Things could only get better now.

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort here..._

**Don't wait until someone's gone to tell them you love them. Honestly, guys, no one gets a second chance except in fiction. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review! Pretty please!**


End file.
